Knight in Shining Armour
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Damon stood infront of Elena's house, noting that everybody was asleep. He swiftly climbed the tree with Elena still in his arms ,efortlessly, and opened her window quietly, making sure not to disturb the residents of her home. OneShot.


Knight in Shining Armour.

**An orginal one shot by twistedcandycane.**

**A/N: This origianlly started out as a thought, and then I began to think, wouldn't it be amazing if Damon did this? So, here we are.  
Stefan fans, be warned, this might not be the story for you. In my defence, I LOVE STEFAN. HE IS AMAZING.  
But, I love Damon more.**

Rated T for violence and slightly graphic material.

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW! IF I DID, OH, I WOULD BE THE HAPPIESY GIRL ALIVE! **

**Ps. When you're done this, feel free to check out my other story that I have in the works. Its titled "Missing in Action."**

**Pss. Last but not least, I am dedicating this one shot to my mother. She got me to watch the series premire, and I haven't regretted since.  
Mom, you are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and soul. [Even more then IAN SOMERHOLDER! XD]**

"No, Stefan, please, please don't!" Elena Gilberts' shrill scream's and pleads bounced off the elegant furniture, and hardwood floors of the Salvatore Boarding house.

Stefan didn't listen. Not this time. This time, the blood lust had taken over him. Usually after five minutes of violence and rambling, reality would set in again, and he would come to his senses, that he was doing something he once vowed not to do.

But not this time.

This time, blood lust had taken over. And while it was taking over, it was taking a kind, gentle, carring man along with it.

They got into a fight. A big fight, on a sensitve matter to Elena.

Damon.

Stefan brought up the subject, just after Elena came over, smelling just like his older brother. Words flew back and forth. Elena claimed that they were only friends. That he deserved a friend, after so many centuries going alone, traveling the world with no one to share the experience with.

"Oh, so now you two are traveling the world together?" Stefan yelled as he slammed his fist on his pricless coffee table. It fell to pieces instantly, scaring Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes, said that Stefan was being riduclous. As she turned to leave, Stefan grabbed hold of her arm in a strong grip.

Now they were fighting. Stefan was threatening to throw Elena through the window, to plumet to her own demise, if she didn't tell him the truth.

"I already told you the truth, Stefan!" Elena choked out in between her sobs.

"Than why are you crying?" He yelled.

"Because the man I love is threatening to harm the one he swore to protect!"

"I'm sure your knight in shining armour will save you any minute now."

But that didn't happen, after moments of silence, nothing happened. The only thing Stefan could hear was Elena's heart beating faster and faster.

"You know," Stefan began in a low drawl, in a voice that did not belong to him. "Vampire's love the taste adrenalyn in blood."

"Please..." Elena managed to choke out.

"I will throw you through the window," Stefan began planning Elena's death. A torterous death. "I will watch you as you fall face first into the ground. But you won't die. You will hit the ground fast. Blood will be pored everywhere, splattered all over the ground. And before you slip into unconsciousness, I will bite into your neck, your soft neck..." Stefan's eyes became dark with hunger, and the veins began to appear. As they began to appear, they burned, alerting him of his desire to feed.

Elena gasped at the graphic death Stefan had planned for her. She never knew he was so capable of such a torterous death. He was always the good guy, the one to save a human's life.

Stefan began to walk over to Elena's small, curled up figure on the ground. Like a gentlemen, he helped her up. "Come on." he said calmly, more relaxed. Elena thought he came to his senses. She was definetley wrong.

As she got up, Stefan grabbed her throat, squeezing almost as tightly as he could. He didn't want her to blackout, but he wanted hear her gasp for air and attempt to scream. He wanted her to be aware of herself falling from the highest point in the boarding house.

Elena gasped for air, struggling against Stefan's grip.

All of a sudden, right before she blacked out, he did it. He threw her through the window, and she was helpless as she heard the glass shatter upon impact. She watched as the ground came closer and closer, helpless to stop it from coming right at her.

Right before she made impact with the ground, she was caught by something that she didn't see, not even seconds earlier.

Elena was facing the ground as she was caught, and the person who caught her gently, yet swiftly switched her over so she was in a more comftorable positon.

"Oh, no, it's him." Elena thought. Thinking it was Stefan, she began to struggle against the persons hold on her.

"Shh, shh," A familar voice hushed Elena, trying to comfort her. "Relax, its Damon." Damon's voice was soft, calming.

Elena never thought she would see the day where she was happy to hear she was in Damon's arms, not Stefan's.

Damon clutched Elena's body protectivley, bringing her closer to his chest.

A few minutes later, Damon stood infront of Elena's house, noting that everybody was asleep. He swiftly climbed the tree with Elena still in his arms efortlessly, and opened her window quietly, making sure to disturb the residents of her home.

He sat Elena in a chair, momentarily, so he could pull back her comfortor and blankets for her to sleep in. Before he placed her in her bed, he took of her shoes and silently placed them beside the bed, and also removed the jacket she was wearing. He breifley thought about dressing her in her pajama's, but decided that she wouldn't like the idea of him seeing her mostly undressed.

He gently placed Elena in her bed, and tucked her in tightly, to make sure she wouldn't be cold.

Before turning towards the window, Damon placed a kiss on Elena's forehead, and watched her stir upon feeling the kiss.

Damon didn't leave the outside of Elena's house. He stayed to protect her, to make sure Stefan didn't come to finish what he had started.

"Good morning, Aunt Jena." Elena said as she reached the medicine cabinet for some Asprin. When she woke up, she couldn't remember the events of last night, and how she got home, all she knew is that her neck and her head hurt, and she had no idea why.

Aunt Jena eyed Elena suspicouly. "When did you get home last night?"

"I don't remember. But could you not speak so loud? My head hurts." Elena said as she downed two Asprin with a glass of water.

"Why were you out so late?"

Elena thought carefully, suddenly the memories of the night before hit her. Her and Stefan having words, him planning her death, him throwing her out the window, and then being caught by Damon.

"Um, me and Stefan had, words." Elena said flattly, shrugging her shoulders as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oo, thats not good. Is it over between you two?"

"Most likely." Elena's voice was empty, distant.

"How did you get home last night? Stefan picked you up. I hope you didn't walk." Jena didn't like the thought of her niece walking home late at night, by herself, especially after she had had a fight with her boyfriend.

"Damon, Damon brought me home." Elena smiled into her cup of coffee, at the thought of being in Damon's arms, and the thought of him bringing her to her room, and tucking her into her bed. That was the conclusion Elena came up with since she had no recelection of coming home, or getting into bed.

Jena rolled her eyes. "I swear, that dude is becoming more and more like your knight and shining armor." Jena chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes at the thought.

_Like Damon, Damon Salvatore could be my knight and shining armor._

**FINI!**

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry if there are any errors, I'm tired!**


End file.
